psychobusterfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakeru Hase
'Background' In his final year in middle school, Kakeru feels his life is a little mediocre. That is until he meets the other Psychics and has his life changed drastically. Kakeru has a power known as, Chronodiving (though he is initially ignorant of it), so he is commonly referred to as Category 0, the Chronodiver. His abilities aren't explained until the 4th volume, where Takemaru proposes that Kakeru could turn back time. He seems to really care for his friends even risking his own life to save them especially Ayano. He is in love with Ayano and has tired to ask her out, but she refused due to her misunderstanding of the term going out ( Maya tells her going out means doing ecchi things.) Appearance He is of average height of what you would expect of a fifteen year old with a small build. He tends to wear a black shirt under a hooded jacket with black pants. Personality His personality is what you would expect of most teenagers he is slightly perverted as shown when left alone he would watch a porno. Kakeru is also very creative when fighting using his surroundings to give him any sort of advantage to win. He also cares very much for his friends and will go out of his way to help them even if it means risking his life to do so he also does not like fighting but will do so if the situation calls for it. Earlier in the series to avoid fighting psychics since he did not realize he had powers he would try to bluff his way out of a situation similar to how Usopp did in one piece when fighting stronger opponents. Relationships ● Joi Touma -''' Kakeru respects Joi and wants to help in preventing the future he saw. ● 'Ayano Fujimura - '''Ayano is his love interest in the story and eventually Ayano becomes his girlfriend. ● '''Kaito Himuro - '''They become good friends throughout the series helping each other in times of crisis. ● '''Xiao Long Bai - '''They become good friends throughout the series helping each other in times of crisis. ● '''Akira Hiyama - '''Is Kakeru's middle school teacher she looks after the group in times of need such as letting them use a safe house. Later is is revealed that she is an agent code named Izanami that works for a secret government agency known as Crimers. ● '''Maya Kasuga - '''When he first met Maya she was an enemy trying to kill him and the others of the group but later on she falls in love with him while disguising herself as Mamidori at his school and helps him later on in the story. ● '''Arata Ikushima - '''Is an enemy to Kakeru and the group he is a manager of Greenhouse and wants to capture Joi at all costs even if it means killing the others. ● '''Shou Amamiya '- Is an enemy that nearly kills Xiao, Ayano and Kaito when they fight. ● '''Takemaru Hidaka - Originally an enemy that nearly kills him becomes his friend and helps him later on in the series. ● Fuyuko Isshiki - A powerful psychic who uses oni as her weapon she fought against Kakeru and the group and was winning until Xiao showed up purifying the oni causing her to loose the battle. ● Masato Kiriyu - An enemy that was tasked with bringing in Kakeru either dead or alive and nearly succeeded but was stopped by Takemaru and was defeated by Kakeru. Powers & Abilities Luck His luck has saved him on more than one occasion such as a small piece of ceiling falling right in front of a bullet just as it was about to hit him at point blank range saving his life. Or a water tank busting on Maya as her illusions were attacking him which makes her lose concentration thus ending the illusions. It is later revealed that his luck has to do with his powers as a psychic. Chrono Diving Able to generate dimensional barriers meaning he can control the flow of time as he likes. Technically he generates a barrier and then rearranges the past within it he can rearrange both people and objects able to change the outcome of the battle such as escaping from harm. His power is also passive and will protect him from danger and if he is hurt will rewind time to where he is not hurt anymore. Chrono Diving happens unconsciously and consciously ● Power Activation Condition 1: To use ability a barrier must first be erected ● Power Activation Condition 2: The barrier initial range was 6 meters but considering he got much more powerful at eos its range should be much further. The power affects everything within the barrier with no exceptions. Meaning any attack that comes within the range of his barrier can be erased as if it never happened. ● Palm version: He is able to condense his power to his hand and affect only the things he touches. ● Time Sword: He is able to create a sword from his Chrono Diving abilities to fight with. ● He is able to teleport himself to a place called the "intervals in time". Chrono Diving is also able to heal or bring back the dead by cutting a person’s time as if it were film. The ability is described by Joi as an editor of a movie rewinding a recorded film, then cuts and pastes in new images to change the result. Chrono Diving is extremely dangerous to keep using as it doesn't just change the past it changes the lives of everyone in the world. Also the more he uses it the greater the time distortions become as he is taking the worlds film and pasting in different scenarios meaning it's impossible to avoid contradictions. At the end of the series since Kakeru had used his power to many times it caused the end of the world because the overuse of chrono diving destroys the space-time continuum of the area he is in thus destroying it leaving nothing left and had to reset time using The Tower of Time to save the world. Category:Characters